


Holding your love

by daydreamerlily



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Potions, hufflepuff!Blaine, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerlily/pseuds/daydreamerlily
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends since first year, despite them being on different Houses. But Kurt has always known that he had feelings for Blaine. What will happen when professor Slughorn makes them smell Amortentia?





	Holding your love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://whatstheproblembaby.tumblr.com/post/125473929054
> 
> It's not beta-read. And English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> Back at it again. Hope you like it. Come and say hi to my tumblr http://daydreamerlily.tumblr.com/

Kurt had always known that he liked Blaine since the moment they first met in the staircase from the basement to the kitchen. He had been feeling alone, Slytherin was his House but he missed his dad. And he missed the freedom to dress however he wanted. He was discouraged and, one night, he decided to have a snack in the kitchens. He had made friends with one of the house elves in his first weeks. She was a small little creature, like none he had ever seen before. She had big ears and big eyes and talked with barely comprehensible sentences. He liked her a lot, she was sweet and caring. She let him have a place to stay and something to eat whenever he felt low. In the houses he was used to be, there were no house elves or anything magical at all. It’s not like his dad was opposed to magic, but after the death of his mother he had cut most ties with the wizarding world. Still sometimes there would be people that showed up who clearly looked like they didn’t belong in their perfectly normal muggle neighbourhood. He had always known that his mom was special, that she was magical. The few memories he had of her were mostly on sunny days, with her hair blowing in the wind and small magical butterflies flying around them. He remembered laughing and the way she pronounced some words and she made things appear, disappear and change form in mid-air. Those were some of the best memories he had. He was thinking of her as he climbed up the stairs that led from the basement to the kitchens. As he turned a corner, he almost ran into someone.

He let out a small scream. It was way past curfew, he was not supposed to be here, if he was found by any of the professors he risked losing points and to be put in detention. And then his father would be informed and he really did not want to deal with any of that. “I’m so sorry, please don’t give me detention.” He squeaked, raising his hands over his face and almost flailing back down the stairs.

He heard a chuckle and he looked up a few steps and his eyes rested on the most handsome guy he had ever seen. He had a chiselled jaw, slicked back dark hair, shining clear eyes and a wide smile. “Hi,” the guy said, with a pretty voice “I’m not going to give you detention. Are you?”

Kurt laughed nervously “No, no. I’m sorry. You just startled me. What are you doing here anyway?”

The guy blushed and passed his hand through his own hair “It’s my… it’s my House.” He gestured to the crest on his chest. An Hufflepuff. Oh, that made a lot of sense. His smile was so genuine, so open that Kurt should have known he was an Hufflepuff. He had been told not to talk to any of them, because they are stupid and vapid. But that had been said by Karoftsky and he didn’t trust that guy, not one bit. So he smiled tentatively back. “What are _you_ doing here?” the guy was now staring at his blazoned chest, and where Kurt expected to see surprise and disgust, he found some sort of softness and sadness. It was strange to see those emotions in the eyes of a guy he didn’t know.

“I’m—I’m…. I was looking for the kitchen?” Kurt stumbled on his own words.

The other guy, seemed like he was going to say something but then they heard a sudden sound of footstep. “Quick, I know a shortcut.” The guy said and took his hand, dragging him in a small corridor.

 

And that was the start of Blaine and Kurt’s long friendship. They had started meeting a few times a week in the kitchen and they talked for hours upon hours. When Kurt started to realise his feelings more for boys than for girls, Blaine was there and he accepted him, smiled, put a hand on his shoulder and said “It’s okay” and then “Me too.”

They spent so much time together, first only in the kitchens and then everywhere around school. People started talking, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff spending so much time together was weird. They received some hate for it, especially from Karoftsky, but they didn’t care, really. Their friendship couldn’t be put in jeopardy by something so trivial as rumours and glares.

Blaine was the perfect boy, always went to private schools, completely Pureblood, from a rich family. He was caring, nice and loved by everyone. Kurt was none of these things. He was a Half-blood, lived in a muggle family all his life. He was sullen and most of the time people didn’t like him. They were polar opposites but they still went so well together, for whatever reason.

He really liked Blaine. He liked him as a friend, but also as something more. And it wasn’t only because he was the first gay guy he knew. He had had some other crushes on some guys, even on some gay guys. But what he felt from Blaine, it was different. It was so much more than a simple crush and even more than friendship. Something deeper linked them and Kurt could feel it. He had known since that moment when Blaine grabbed his hand on the staircase. It felt like destiny. And he hated himself for even thinking that. Because these things were always more complicated than in the movies, the cheesy romances were not life. And his life was messed up at the moment.

 

Sixth year.

It didn’t happen too often that Slytherin and Hufflepuff has potions together. Slytherins usually shared this class with Gryffindors, but after everything that happened between the two houses, the professors decided to separate them. Which, was a good idea, according to Kurt. He didn’t understand this rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins, some of his best friends were in Gryffindor, but most of the Slytherins didn’t agree with the idea that you should fraternize with the enemy. What enemy, he didn’t know.

It didn’t matter, the most important thing was that this year he was going to be able to spend two hours with Blaine and not be forced to share a table with Rachel who would keep rambling about their choir practice. With Blaine, he could talk of anything they wanted.

“Have you seen who we’re sharing potions with, this year?” Rachel trilled, plopping herself down in the seat next to his, on their table.

He nodded, then shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

“Aren’t you happy?” she smiled mischievously.

“Whatever, Rach.” He said and he got up, all of a sudden, trying to mask his blush.

He crossed the threshold of the Great Hall and started descending the stairs towards the dormitories. And there he was, as pretty as ever.

“Hey, Kurt.” Was his greeting.

Blaine was like a ray of sunshine, in his yellow and black striped blazer and bow-tie. His hair was slicked back with too much product as always, which made him look like one of those popular movie stars from the fifties. He was wearing his radiant smile, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Maybe because the world was so beautiful to him. Perfect Blaine, with his stupid smile and his stupid eyes. Oh, his eyes. Kurt could have, scratch that already had, write poems about those eyes.

“Hi, Blaine.” He sighed internally. Because life was not fair. Why did he have to like his own best friend? He didn’t need that.

“I heard that we have potions together, isn’t that right?” Blaine had always a way to make him feel queasy in the knees and safe.

“Tuesday, after lunch. Two hours.” He breathed in and he reminded himself that talked to Blaine every day, that he had no problem with this, that his tongue was _not_ too big for his own mouth.

Blaine skipped up to him “Cool. Do you have something today?”

Kurt checked his schedule “Mh… I have some Prefect duties with those little brats. But before, we all need to choose our classes for after the O.W.L.”

“I’ll walk you to it, then.” Blaine smiled wildly again, put his arm around him and led him into a different direction from where he was previously headed. And he didn’t even notice.

 

Tuesday mornings usually came and went, in a struggle for Kurt to remain calm.

It had been a couple of months now and Kurt knew that he was falling behind with potions. And this _never_ happened to him, he was a straight As student. In all subjects. He was good in school, studious and intelligent. So much so, that some teachers wondered why he didn’t get sorted into Ravenclaw. He did not fall behind. And yet, here he was, looking at the few notes he took during potions and wondering what the hell he was trying to write. Merlin, this was all Blaine’s fault. Completely. It was the smell of his aftershave that kept distracting Kurt. He hadn’t noticed before, maybe because Blaine hadn’t needed to shave regularly up until now, but the smell of his aftershave persisted even after lunch and it completely put Kurt out of focus. It smelled of mint and spices and it was so Blaine.

“Focus, Kurt” he chastised himself, looking once again at the parchments he had scribbled upon, illegibly. Oh, look, that was a small heart with the initials B and K inside. What a twelve year old thing to do.

He just hoped that Blaine hadn’t noticed any of this, because if he did, there would be a talk. And Kurt knew he couldn’t keep any secret from Blaine, especially if he asked straightforward. If Blaine was going to notice Kurt’s crush, he would have done a long time ago. After all, in year three Kurt did nothing but stare at him with what he was sure were literal heart eyes.

He sighed and threw the parchment away, he wasn’t going to study anything tonight. Better luck tomorrow at potions.

 

The morning was another uneventful blur, with Kurt sitting at the edge of his seat in History of Magic, ready to pounce out of the door and be on his way to lunch, so much closer to sitting with Blaine for two straight hours. It wasn’t that they didn’t spend time together, it was just that their schedules were so different as they had chosen different N.E.W.T. subjects, so finding time when they both weren’t busy was always tricky. And spending time with Blaine was always a plus, even with all the feelings that came with him. And there are so many feelings.

Lunch was quick and ordinary as well. The food went down his throat and into his stomach, but he didn’t even taste it. He wasn’t even sure why he was so anxious about this. He had known of his feelings for very long now, it was definitely not a new thing.

He got up and followed an eerily silent Rachel towards the Dungeons.

“What’s up?” he sighed. He knew her and he knew that whenever she was that silent there was a problem. He noticed the pout on her lips.

“I wanted to do this with Finn.” She mumbled. “It’s so not fair that you get to be all lovey-dovey with your Blaine and I can’t do the same with Finn. Just because of the stupid hate thing that’s going on between Slytherins and Gryffindors. It’s completely their fault, I’m sure of it. But still, so unfair.”

He looked at her puzzled “What? What are you even on about?”

She shook her head and furrowed her brow “Didn’t you read professor Slughorn’s letter? I thought he sent it to everyone.”

“Owl problems, you know how Horton is.” Horton was his own old owl, it was of a dark brown colour with white specks. It was a bit dull and very slow. He got it from one of his mother’s friends, because he told her that he wouldn’t be able to afford an owl on his own to go to school. She thought it was absolutely impossible not to have an owl and she gave him Horton, what a horrid name. In the first few years he had wondered how having an old, half blind, slow owl would be any better than not having one at all. But he loved his old Horton now, he had grown attached to him and he looked over some slow delivery.

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Rachel smiled widely and devilishly “Oh so very good.”

“What is?” he asked, cocking his head to a side “Rachel?” she started to walk away from him with a small laugh “What, Rachel?!” she didn’t answer and he sped up to catch up with her, just as she crossed the class’ door.

With a final smile Rachel slid into his seat and she leaned towards Santana, her desk partner, to whisper something in her hear. Then Santana looked at him with that smirk, he knew that smirk. He was so scared now. Santana scared him a lot more than Rachel, she was meaner. Santana was the definition of a pure Slytherin, mean and ambitious.

Slowly, the other students trickled in and Kurt, to distract himself from those two girls looking at him, started to look around for Blaine. He was always coming at the last moment to potions because he had to sprint from Study of Ancient Runes which run usually late because the professor couldn’t be bothered with something so trivial as time when talking about such important things.

Suddenly, like every time, Blaine was there. And Kurt wondered how he made it look so effortless to be so perfect. Blaine was so incredibly pretty, so much that it made Kurt’s heart stutter and explode at the same time.

“Hey, Kurt.” He said, greeting him with a small wave and sitting down next to him.

“Hi, Blaine.” He answered, smiling. Blaine’s smell overtook him. It was raspberry hair gel and the fresh aftershave. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and scolded himself. When he opened his eyes again, he was met by that beautiful smile. And helplessly, he smiled back.

“Good afternoon, everybody.” professor Slughorn popped in the class with his slumped forward shoulders and his subdued smile “Cauldrons out and books on the desks.” He said, shrugging his coat off “Before we begin, I hope that everyone is ready for today’s potions, I don’t want to see any shenanigans just because you kids can’t keep a hold of yourselves.”

Half of the people in the room laughed and snickered and the other half moaned in annoyance.

“What’s up with today’s potion?” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled amused “Still having problems with Horton?” Kurt nodded “We’re doing love potions, today. And in the end, Slughorn is going to make us smell Amortentia.” he said and winked at him.

Kurt’s heart almost stopped but he just bumped his shoulder against Blaine and said “Well, now I get why Slughorn is so touchy today.” Blaine laughed quietly.

Oh, crap. Well. He already knew what his Amortentia would smell like, that was not a brain teaser.

Preparing these potions was long and stressful because all Kurt could think of was _what would Blaine’s Amortentia smell like?_ He tried not to think of that, not to think of who Blaine liked. There had been a very short crush on a guy working in Hogsmeade but it had been brief and disastrous. After that there was the whole ordeal with Sebastian, but Kurt had never been sure that Blaine actually liked him. It had been a while since Blaine talked to him about boys. It was a thought that never failed to make him anxious, jealous and stressed, the idea of Blaine dating or linking someone else. It twisted something inside him that he didn’t want to think about, his guts got all tangled together and he got so angry.

“So, now that we should all be done with the potions” the professor started saying twenty minutes before the end of the class “I know, Puckerman, you didn’t finish. You’ll have time in detention anyway.”

Noah scoffed loudly, let his raised hand fall to his side and crossed his feet on the desk.

Kurt shook his head, that boy would never learn. He saw the viperous glare that Quinn shot Puck from the other end of the room. Those two had some serious issues to resolve in their own time.

“As I was saying” Slughorn started again “Now that most of us finished our potions, it has come the time for you to try Amortentia. Everyone who wants to smell it, for a line in front of my desk. Just, please be advised that something you didn’t know or something you didn’t want to admit could come up.” He paused “Also, please, wait for after class to share what your potions smell like. Really, I don’t need that in my class.”

Kurt snickered and tried to look towards Blaine to see if he was going to get up, but the curly haired boy was simply staring back at him with a quizzical look.

“You going to try?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, knowing full well that he didn’t need to smell it to know what it was “Sure.” Not worth the trouble of explaining. Blaine nodded and they both got up, joining the long line of students in front of the desk.

The cauldron on top of the desk could not be seen from where Kurt was standing, all the people’s heads in front of it. He didn’t particularly care. Well, that was a lie. He had to pretend like he didn’t care too much. The truth was that he was paralyzed with fear, what if Blaine could see it on his face? He had always been pretty good at masking his emotions for his friend but what if after this he couldn’t stop himself and he blabbed his mouth out? He had to be very careful.

“Yep, Quidditch brooms and deodorant. That’s Finn.” Rachel said with her petulant, annoying voice.

_That’s every single boy in the Quidditch squad, but whatever,_ thought Kurt.

She went back to her place, but not before stopping square in front of Kurt and looking him in the eyes “Good luck, Kurt. I’m sure it will be a big revelation for you, don’t you think?”

His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied trying to keep his calm.

“Oh, well, I guess we’ll see.” She said, and she skirted off to her place high-fiving with Santana on the way.

Blaine looked at him with a worried glance and then rubbed his back between his shoulder blades in a reassuring way that almost made Kurt shiver “It’s alright.” He said. And Kurt wished that he could believe him. But Blaine knew nothing of what was going through his head, thankfully, and Kurt knew that falling in love with your best friend was dangerous.

When he got to the front of the line, Kurt looked at the cauldron. The liquid inside had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it and from it a swirling, coiling steam spiralled upwards. It looked mesmerizing.

“This is one of the most difficult and advanced potions to make.” Slughorn said right as Kurt’s eyes got lost inside the twirling, gleaming substance “Love potions are always difficult, they hold so much power in them which means it’s so hard to get them just right. One ingredient wrong and you could end up poisoning the person you wanted to put a spell on.” Kurt shuddered at the very thought of someone actually using Amortentia to make someone else fall in love with them. It seemed unnatural to him, the idea that love – or at least a strong attraction – could be created like that, by just mixing some ingredients “Love potions are also dangerous because people don’t realize what they actually do. They don’t create love out of thin air, they bewitch a person, they make them compliant to the caster’s will. They confound the mind, they make the receiver obsessed and infatuated. You can’t create love, only the semblance of it. A semblance of a morbid love.” The class, previously excited had fallen in a deep silence “Beware of love potions. They are not easy things to control. But as you all know, Amortentia has another powerful connotation: its smell is personal and individual, based on who or what attracts that person. You might not realize its meaning at first but do trust me, there is one. And when you’ll understand it, a lot of things may be a lot clearer to you.”

Kurt felt really bothered by that sudden speech of the professor; Slughorn made him uncomfortable most of the time with his prominent, gooseberry coloured eyes poking out of his head that seemed to stare at you with a languid intensity that Kurt never knew how to interpret. But this time, those words that seemed to have been left in mid air, bothered him in a different way. He already knew the dangers of love potions, he had been aware of their existence since he first heard the rumours in his first year, but he had never considered that they could have anything to do with him. He never thought of using love potions, or that those could be used on him. It was so far away from him and his all reality. But now, he was staring at the white liquid and he wondered if this could really change something.

He leaned over the cauldron and a thought occurred to him, this was going to be the moment when he knew for certain that he liked Blaine. There would be no more denying it, even to himself. Not after this, not after the little speech from professor Slughorn. He had wanted to gloss over his own feelings, to pretend like they were not really there, were not really his. He pretended that Blaine meant nothing to him, nothing more than his best friend. But he knew the truth. And he knew that once he was going to completely accept it, things would have changed between them and he didn’t want them to. He was okay with the current situation, him and Blaine spent so much time together that he could barely realize his own feelings in the rare moments he was alone.

So why was he even doing this? He didn’t need to smell the potion.

But it was too late now.

All of these thoughts were wiped from his head once the coiling steam reached him. And there it was. There was his aftershave of mint and spices, there was his raspberry hair gel, there was the smell of honey that always reminded him of the colour of Blaine’s eyes and there was the smell of the hot chocolate they had shared on the night they first met.

Everything was too clear, painfully so.

The smell of Blaine was so clearly different from anything else that it pierced his heart with the raw strength of his own feelings. Funny how a few seconds can change your life forever.

How could he go about his day now, with what he knew, with the heavy weight on his chest?

How could he look Blaine in the eyes again?

But this was nothing new to him, he had known of his feelings for so long, maybe since the moment they first met. He knew he could pretend that he felt nothing more than friendship, and he knew because he had done it for six years. He was going to be fine, he was going to be alright.

He took another deep breath and the image of Blaine sleeping during one of their numerous sleepovers, appeared from his memories: his long lashes resting upon his cheeks, his curls springing free from the prison of gel, his lips lightly parted breathing in and out at the rhythm of his chest movements. He was so beautiful then, Kurt had looked at him, trying to impress that memory inside his head. _Remember what he looks like in this moment_ , he had said to himself, _remember because this could be the last time you get to see it_.

He stepped back from the cauldron and closed his eyes, took a deep breath of air, gulped down his tears and opened them again. He shrugged “Done.” He simply said. There was nothing more he could say. He was going to burst into tears at any moment now. Another breath. In and out. He looked at Blaine, who had his big, shining, honey eyes on him.

Kurt smiled to him and gestured for him to go ahead towards the cauldron.

“Chop, chop, boys.” Professor Slughorn hollered “We don’t have all day.”

And Blaine leaned in.

As he did so, Kurt looked at his face intently. He had closed his eyes and a smile had appeared on his lips. Kurt closed his, he didn’t want to see that. He didn’t want to see Blaine think about someone else. He couldn’t stand to think of him with someone else. Not when he had just felt what he was feeling.

When he opened his eyes again he looked at Blaine and he saw his face scrunched up in a confused furrowed expression.

What had happened to him? In those few seconds he had looked away, something seemed to have changed inside Blaine.

Suddenly, the clock on the back wall of the classroom came to life with a loud sound of bells. “Lesson is done for today” Slughorn said, looking at it “everyone that tried the potion, please leave and go to your classes. Who hasn’t yet but would like to, can stay a few minutes longer. I’ll write you a pass for the next class.” Then he mumbled more to himself “Except if you have Minerva after. She would tear me to little pieces.”

Kurt snickered. That old men, with a wide belly and a handle bar moustache, was scared of professor McGonagall, the small and thin woman. Despite her size, she was the most dangerous teacher around: she could kill with just her glare and her charms would make He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named blush.

Kurt gathered his own things and he started to head out of the classroom, trying to avoid glancing towards Blaine so not to catch his eyes, when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

And, of course, it was Blaine. “Can we talk for a moment?” he asked him.

Kurt looked at his forehead, so not to look into his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” He shrugged yet again, to appear nonchalant. Blaine simply nodded and, after a moment of hesitation, he extended his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt did so without even blinking, he would have followed Blaine anywhere.

The curly haired teen led him towards the park and, as they skirted around other students coming and going from classes, Kurt let himself be led and revel in the feeling of Blaine’s hand pressed against his.

They stopped only when they were beneath the tree next to the lake. One of the lake monster’s tentacles was resting on the shore while another one splashed some water around. When they got closer, the tentacles disappeared beneath the surface of the lake’s water.

A strange silence fell over them and Kurt didn’t know what to make of it. It had never happened between them, this kind of silence. It was usually comfortable, not strained and uneasy like now.

“I need to talk to you, Kurt.” Blaine sounded so serious, his hand was not clutching Kurt’s anymore and rather it was pulling uncomfortably at the hem of his own shirt “I think… I think I should tell you this.”

“Whatever happened, Blaine, it’s alright.” He was getting worried by now. He took both of Blaine’s hands and he smiled, trying to look reassuring. Despite the fear he felt mounting inside. This was the moment, the moment when Blaine noticed Kurt’s crush, the moment when their friendship ended.

“But, I really don’t want this to be something that has an impact on our friendship.” Blaine, instead than holding Kurt’s hands back, slipped out of his grasp. He was switching his weight from one leg to the other, in a side swinging motion “And I know it might, but Kurt you are so important to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, Blaine.” He felt tears well up in his eyes. “You’ll never lose me. Because I can’t lose you either. And I won’t let anything come between us.” This was going to be a lot more painful than he thought it would be. He had hoped that it would never come. He was never going to say goodbye to Blaine, never. Even if he tore his heart in half and let it to bleed out on the floor. Parting from Blaine would be more painful than forever live knowing that he didn’t feel the same way. He breathed in, deeply, and smiled all watery and sad “It’s alright.  I know what you want to say.”

Blaine wasn’t looking up anymore, as if he was the one that now couldn’t meet his eyes. Was he disgusted? Did he hate him? “I still need to say it, please. Otherwise I don’t know how to accept this.” Kurt simply nodded and he thought he saw Blaine’s eye dart over to his face “What…” Blaine started, sniffed and wiped at his eyes “What I smelled in the Amortentia, Kurt, what I smelled made me realize something. You know what it was? It was cologne, aloe-y hairspray and it was a spring day spent laying on the grass and the smell of leather.” Kurt’s mouth hanged slightly open. What? “You know what it was?” he asked again “It was your smell. The days spent with you on the grass talking of things, your hairspray, your cologne, your leather bag. It had always been you, Kurt.” He paused. Kurt looked at his hands move and flail helplessly at his side “It was always you. And I never realized.”

Kurt rested his back on the tree’s branch “What?”

“Yeah. I mean, of course it was you.” Blaine had finally looked up and now was starting at him with an intensity that, in his honey eyes, was disarmingly beautiful “How could it not have been? You are so beautiful, so talented, so interesting, so quirky, so caring. You are perfect for me, Kurt. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. And I had always known that, but I never thought anything of it. I never thought it could have been anything more than friendship, nothing more than what we’ve always had. You have been there for me all the time and I could not make it without you. But I… what I didn’t see is that it’s more. It has always been more.”

Kurt’s eyes were truly shining. He felt the tears threaten to fall “What?” he repeated “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Kurt, that I have feelings for you.” Blaine stopped, completely still. All of his muscled seemed to strain underneath his skin, in an effort to keep still and stand perfectly unmoving.

Kurt stared back, with a panicked expression in his eyes. “No, you don’t.” he said, he sniffed again and he held back “You don’t have feeling for me. You can’t.” he turned his head to the other side, his cheek touching the rough branch.

“You said that you wouldn’t let this get between us.” Blaine was almost crying as well “You promised, Kurt.” After a beat “I can’t lose you. Please.”

“You are messing with me.” Kurt simply answered. Now he was starting to feel the anger build up inside him “You can’t be serious.”

“No, Kurt. I would never.” Blaine replied and he touched lightly his shoulder and then his hand. “I would never mess with you this way and you know that.”

Kurt turned his head again in his direction “Are you for real?” Blaine nodded and Kurt got closer, and one step closer “You must know, Blaine. You must know.”

“Know what?” he asked.

Kurt smiled widely and truthfully “This.” He said. And he kissed him, quietly and gently. Kurt’s lips simply brushed Blaine’s, for just a brief, sweet moment. This kiss was all the years of friendship, the years of words shared and feelings shared and smiles shared, this kiss was everything between them made physic. This kiss was them and them only. In this sunny day of mid spring, it was a statement that meant to them more than they could ever express with word. Now that they had admitted it, this kiss meant to Kurt a possibility, a hope, a future. A kiss is the simplest of movement, it’s just a touching of lips. And despite it all, this sweet kiss tasted like everything mixed with tears and smiles “You must have known, Blaine.” He said, taking a step back and looking at Blaine in the eyes, at his confused and amused expression “You were the only one for me, Blaine. You have been always. You know what my Amortentia smelled like? It was aftershave, it was hair gel, it was our hot chocolate. You must have known that you always were _it_ for me.”

“Kurt…” Blaine’s voice was so soft and quiet. And Kurt moved in once again, for a firmer and more real kiss. And their smile made them crash teeth and laugh.

Kurt passed his hand in Blaine’s gelled hair as some of the curls started to break free “You mean so much to me.”

Blaine rested his own forehead against his “You know what Amortentia means? It comes from latin, where amor means love and tentia means held. It’s holding your love.”

Kurt smiled even wider “You’ve always held my love.”

“And you’re holding mine.”


End file.
